There are various technologies designed to detect environmental hazards. However, the direct integration of those technologies for personal use is extremely limited for various reasons. For example, the detection and communication of exposure to environmental hazards to individuals typically involves the use of multiple devices as part of electronic computing systems, which can be cumbersome to adapt for daily use because of the necessity of carrying one or more devices associated with the electronic computing systems in order to receive exposure feedback. Individuals may find doing so both cumbersome and unattractive depending on the size and rigidity of the devices involved. Further, because electronic devices inherently require power in order to remain active, individuals may find that the annoyance of charging the batteries associated with such devices is an annoyance that does not warrant their use.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been described. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.